


Whatever You Need

by aliatori



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, everyone swears a lot because they can, this was supposed to be shameless porn but of course some feelings happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Neither Noct nor Gladio know how to do anything by halves, including each other.





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [@Xylianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna), who encourages me to post my smut even when I get shy about it.

Noct stands right in front of Gladio in the changing room and starts taking his clothes off without so much as a word. Arms corded with muscle reach behind his head to tug off the black tee Noct insists on sparring in. The action makes a lick of his hair stand up, its normal spiky style obliterated with sweat.

“Noct…” Gladio starts, sitting on the bench in front of him, frozen in place.

Gladio should stop this, but his curiosity has gotten the better of him. He’s not stupid—he knows Noct has been pushing the boundaries between them, their edges as malleable and fragile as soap bubbles. Noct will rock his hips against Gladio when he pins them during their sparring matches, or linger bare-assed in front of Gladio in the locker room a smidge too long, or drape himself over Gladio on the couch in his apartment in front of Prom and Iggy, where Gladio’s only recourse is to sit stone still (and rock hard).

Frankly, Gladio’s felt Noct’s tight body pressed up against him one too many times lately to not want to admire what it looks like underneath his clothes. Underneath _Gladio_.

“Eyes on me, Gladio,” Noct says, and there’s an edge to his tenor that Gladio’s never heard before.

Gladio, _Astrals help him_ , knows that following Noct’s instructions will probably be a step off the precipice from which they can’t return. He fucking looks anyway.

Noct has always been beautiful—creamy skin, dark hair, gorgeous twilight eyes—and combined with all the new bulk packed onto that compact frame, he is lethal. Gladio watches the muscles of Noct’s stomach clench and roll as he tugs his boxers down and off, and Six, Noct’s cock is stiff and leaking from the tip.

Before Gladio gets a chance to speak, Noct plants himself in his Shield’s lap. Gladio’s only half undressed, and it’s not the important half. The feel of Noct’s erection rubbing against him, even through his training sweats, sends a hot spike of need through his gut.

Noct meets Gladio’s eyes, blue on amber, and the resulting electricity feels like a concentrated Thundaga spell. A thousand things are wrong with this scenario, each one screaming of danger and complication. Starting from the bottom up: they’re in a public place, Noct is his fucking Prince, their fathers would kill both of them if they found out... 

But Gladio’s willpower deserted him as soon as Noct crawled in his lap.

“You gonna do something about this?” Noct asks, arms looped around Gladio’s neck. There’s heat there, and challenge. Gladio’s rational mind begins to disintegrate in a rush of acidic lust.

“Noct, this ain’t exactly something to take lightly,” Gladio says, clinging to the shreds of rationality he has left, “This is bigger than just you and me.”

“I dunno,” Noct says, rolling his hips to grind his dick against the bulge in Gladio’s pants, “Feels like you’re pretty big for me.”

Fucking _shit_. Gladio’s off the bench before he realizes that he’s moving, Noct clinging onto him, legs locked around his waist. Gladio grips Noct’s ass, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, and slams Noct’s back against the lockers to trap him there.

Noct grunts, the breath coming out of him in a rush, but his blown pupils tell a different story.

“Better tell me what you want, Princess, before I change my mind,” Gladio says. Or rather, he means to say it, but it comes out in a growl that he never thought he’d direct at his Prince and charge. Gladio holds Noct against the lockers with a combination of one arm and his body weight; the other hand tugs down his sweatpants which Gladio kicks off and across the floor.

“Do I really need to spell it out for you?” Noct asks, sounding a touch breathless. “I want you to fuck me with that massive cock of yours.”

Gladio huffs out a laugh, trying to disguise the fact that Noct’s words have made all the blood in his body rush south. Noct gives a pleased little sigh as Gladio’s cock twitches against him. The sigh prompts Gladio to rut into Noct, their dicks sliding against each other and creating delicious friction. It’s not a gentle motion, but Noct sucks his lower lip between his teeth and tilts his head back. Gladio fights back the urge to sink his teeth into that pretty neck.

“Not happening, not now. No condoms, no lube, and I’m not gonna add ‘waste of elixirs’ to all the screwed up things about this scenario,” Gladio says.

Noct’s expression darkens. “Don’t make me order you.”

“Order or no, I ain’t doing it, but it ain’t for lack of wanting to. I’ve wanted to fuck your hot little ass since you started throwing it at me,” Gladio rumbles.

Noct rewards him with a choked back moan, his hips jerking up. “Fine. Take me to the showers and jerk me off, then.”

“Sure thing, my spoiled, sexy Prince,” Gladio says, and he’s carrying Noct towards the showers.

“Asshole,” Noct mutters, but it’s half-hearted. He starts to suck on Gladio’s neck, applying enough pressure that Gladio’s sure there will be a mark, but he can’t bring himself to care.

The showers are close; Gladio goes to the one at the far end of the change room, the one reserved for Noct. Being Prince has its perks, he guesses. Noct writhes in Gladio’s grip, eager, and Gladio smacks the side of Noct’s thigh with one big palm. There’s enough force in it to make Noct yelp.

“Stop fucking squirming so much. You want me to drop you?” Gladio asks, taking his free arm and turning the water on in hopes that it helps mask the noise. He keeps both of them out of the spray while it heats up.

“If I have to worry about you dropping me, I should find a new Shield. One with bigger muscles and more coordination.”

“Good luck finding a new Shield that puts up with your all of your shit _and_ who looks half as good as me,” Gladio says.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Gladio,” Noct demands, both of his hands on the back of Gladio’s neck and pulling down.

Gladio’s eyes dart to Noct’s. A sliver of possessive intent threads through Noct’s demand and Gladio finds it monstrously arousing. As slippery as this slope is, as lust-addled as his thoughts are, he’d do anything for Noct. Hell, that’s probably why they’re here in the first place.

Noct gets impatient and kisses Gladio first. Noct doesn’t bother with chaste—his tongue is probing at Gladio’s mouth as soon as he’s close enough. Gladio responds in kind, massaging Noct’s tongue with his own. Noct kisses like he’s trying to devour Gladio. It’s sloppy and wet, and it makes Gladio’s cock leak like he’s never kissed anyone before. The part of his brain that can think about anything except getting Noct’s dick in his hands or mouth or both points out that _of course_ this would be their first kiss.

When they part, a gossamer thread of salvia connects their swollen lips before snapping. Gladio’s heart beats a furious rhythm in his chest, each pulse of blood making his cock ache. Having Noct’s body pressed up against him for this long does a dangerous number on his self-control.

Gladio carries them both into the shower; the pressurized jets of warm water feel almost as amazing as Noct’s hips grinding into him.

“Gonna put you down now,” Gladio says. He squats down and Noct disentangles from him, lower lip protruding. Gladio leans in and nibbles on that pouting lower lip, drawing a gasp from Noct.

“Get to it already,” Noct whines against Gladio’s mouth, and Gladio’s quiet laugh is hot enough to burn the building down.

“Turn around and get your hands on the wall,” Gladio says.

As Noct obeys him, he takes a moment to run his gaze across Noct’s shoulders, his scarred back, his slim (and shaking) thighs, the firm curve of his ass. Gladio drapes his body over Noct’s, shielding him from the majority of the shower spray. He grabs Noct’s hip with one hand and splays his other across Noct’s taut belly, his fingertips resting in the dark curls above Noct’s cock.

“Shit, Gladio, fucking _touch me already_ ,” Noct keens.

“So needy,” Gladio drawls, bending his head down so that his lips are against Noct’s ear, “You think about this a lot, Princess? Grab your own cock in the shower and wish it was me doing it instead?” Gladio slides the hand on Noct’s belly down, skirting across Noct’s inner thigh before gently cupping his balls.

The touch makes Noct rock his hips against Gladio’s hand. “Don’t act like you don’t want it too. I see the way you— _aaah_ ,” Noct breaks off as Gladio wraps a hand around his dick, thumbing at the slit but not stroking, “See the way you look at me— _fuck_ —like you wanna bend me over and pound me ‘til I can’t walk for a week.”

Gladio swallows. The position they’re in isn’t great for him—his cock is pressed between his own stomach and Noct’s lower back—but holy shit, with the way Noct is mouthing off, Gladio’s grateful because otherwise he might come before Noct. He begins to stroke Noct’s dick in earnest, firm and even pumps up and down Noct’s length, and Noct gives a shuddering moan in response.

“You ain’t wrong. Been wanting to grab you and shove you down onto my cock until all of it disappears into that tight ass of yours,” Gladio hisses, stroking Noct’s slick length faster when it twitches and swells in his hand, “Wanna hold you down on it until you beg me to start fucking you.”

Noct pants, his head hanging between his arms. “Could have— _ngh_ , fuck—done that today if you... _Shiva’s tits_... ever listened to me.”

Gladio gets a firmer hold on Noct’s dick, as tight as he’s comfortable with, and works him in a ruthless pace. Even the shower can’t disguise the distinctive, wet slide of skin on skin. “I’ll listen to you when you start listening to me. Let’s try it out.”

“The hell are you on about, G-Gladio,” Noct stammers, his legs and arms shaking. They’re new to this, but Gladio can tell he’s close.

“Be a good boy and come for me,” Gladio rumbles against Noct’s ear.

That does it. Noct groans—he’s _loud_ , far louder than Gladio thought he would be—and his whole body tenses in Gladio’s grip. He thrusts wildly into Gladio’s grip, coating Gladio’s palm and the shower wall with spurt after spurt of come. Gladio marvels at the feel of Noct pulsing in his hand, at the mewling cries and gasps he gives as he rides out his orgasm, at the arch of his gorgeous back.

Gladio holds Noct as he comes down, slightly worried that if he doesn’t Noct will slide to the shower floor because Noct’s legs are still trembling. Gladio’s hard as steel and aching; seeing Noct turn to face him with a blissed out expression doesn’t help. Steam from the water curls up around them as Noct meets his gaze. Gladio can’t help himself—he reaches a hand up and strokes Noct’s cheek with a thumb, tentative.

“You okay?” Gladio asks, giving into his instinct to check on Noct, always concerned about his well-being even in this insane set of circumstances.

“I’m okay,” Noct says quietly, deep blue eyes sliding away from Gladio, a trace of his normal, reserved Prince peeking through. Until he next speaks, anyway. “So, you gonna let me suck you off or what?”

The offer makes Gladio’s cock jump and a bead of precome dribble off the tip; he’s on a hair trigger. Gladio brushes the pad of his thumb across Noct’s chin and wills his brain to string multiple words together in a sentence. “As much as I’d love to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I’m not gonna force you or anything. Not into that.”

Noct scoffs and rolls his eyes at Gladio. “If you were forcing me, would I have offered in the first place?”

Gladio narrows his eyes, an insult on the tip of his tongue, but then Noct’s on his knees with his lips wrapped around the head of Gladio’s cock. He’s not thinking about shit all after that except how warm and velvety soft Noct’s mouth feels on him. Gladio tilts his chin down and feels tension deep in his chest; Noct is so Gods damned beautiful kneeling in front of him, hair drenched from the shower and water beading along his skin, his small hands braced against Gladio’s thighs. The implications of that thought worry Gladio, but he sweeps it aside for later review.

“You’re lucky today, Princess,” Gladio says, holding one of Noct’s shoulders with a hand, “You can be a little lazy, cause it’s not gonna take much to get me off after watching you come all over me.”

Noct’s eyes flick up to Gladio’s. Noct makes sure Gladio’s looking at him before he moans around Gladio’s shaft, eyelids fluttering closed, and Gladio fights against the warmth pooling in his abdomen and threatening to spill. If he was close before, the image of Noct—his Prince—making eye contact with him while sucking his dick pushes him even closer to orgasm. Noct bobs his head up and down, running the flat of his tongue against the bottom of Gladio’s length.

Then Noct withdraws from Gladio with a wet pop, locking Gladio down with an intense stare and the hint of a blush. “I want you to come all over my face, so finish yourself off, Big Guy.”

“ _Six_ , Noct, _fucking Astrals_ ,” Gladio says through a clenched jaw, his hand on his own cock in a flash. It only takes a few hard strokes before he tips over the edge. It takes considerably more effort to keep his eyes mostly open as he comes, because there’s no way he’s going to miss his cloudy ropes of come painting Noct’s lovely face. Noct’s eyes are closed but his mouth is parted, and when he darts a tongue out to lick at thick drop of come on his upper lip, Gladio groans.

Noct scrunches up his face before standing and positioning himself under the showerhead. “Not great.”

Gladio has no immediate answer. Words filter back to him as slowly as his breath, his chest heaving. Now that the fog of need clears from his mind, Gladio worries if he’s just made a fatal mistake by indulging Noct—and himself, can’t forget that—in this.

Once Noct’s face is clean, he makes a cursory attempt at washing himself off, but Gladio can tell he’s anxious to leave. He reaches out a hand and trails his fingers down Gladio’s chest.

“See ya later,” Noct says, and then he leaves.

Gladio lets him go. They both need time to process this, whatever this was.

* * *

Gladio has been tossing and turning in bed for the better part of two hours. When he glances at the neon lights of the clock on top of his dresser, the glowing 02:23 feels like an accusation. He’s running on Ignis time now, he thinks with a snort of laughter, existing in those hours too late to be called night but too early to be called morning. He’s tried putting on and taking off clothes (ended up in his boxers, as usual), reading (couldn’t focus on the words), and ambling downstairs to drink a cup of tea (gross and unhelpful).

He settles for playing with his phone, scrolling through mindless social media feeds that he has no true interest in, when a notification pops up at the top of the screen.

 **Noct (2:24 AM):** hey. Gladio. You awake?

Gladio gives a sharp exhale that might also qualify as a sigh. He’s been expecting this text from Noct—or, rather, he’s been expecting the conversation he thinks this text will lead to. His brain won’t let him sleep, so he may as well make use of the time.

 **Gladio (2:24 AM):** yea, I’m up. everything ok? do you need anything?

His duty as Shield makes him ask the question.

 **Noct (2:25 AM):** I’m fine. I guess.

 **Gladio (2:25 AM):** ‘i guess’ don’t really cut it. i need a yes or no answer. you good, noct?

Gladio watches as a bubble with three dots flashes up, disappears, and appears again. His eyes are glued to the phone as he waits for Noct’s answer.

 **Noct (2:27 AM):** Yeah, I’m good. I wanna talk about what happened at practice. You’ve been avoiding me.

Yup, Gladio thinks, this is going exactly where he thought it would, and it’s his own damn fault. He sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair, outsing the messy bun he’d put his hair into after showering. He thinks it’s unfair of Noct to accuse him of avoiding him when it’s Noct who's been too busy to see Gladio, but he chooses not to press that issue at the moment.

 **Gladio (2:28 AM):** this is probably better to talk about in the morning, ya know, when both of us have slept.

The response is almost instant.

 **Noct (2:28 AM):** Don’t wanna wait until morning. Wanna talk now.

What a brat, Gladio thinks, but he answers anyway.

 **Gladio (2:29 AM):** you have my attention, princess

 **Noct (2:30 AM):** Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me?

Gladio’s heart jerks in his chest. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the direction he was expecting this to go.

 **Gladio (2:31 AM):** no… no, you didn’t do anything wrong. it’s me who went too far.

 **Noct (2:31 AM):** You didn’t go far enough.

Gladio hisses when he reads the incoming message. His dick betrays the integrity he’s trying to show, twitching in his boxers at the incident to which Noct refers. He’s jerked off to it enough times since then that his body’s reaction should be expected, but he’s irritated all the same.

 **Gladio (2:32 AM):** we need to talk about what going far enough means, exactly.

 **Noct (2:32 AM):** Sure. Open your window.

Gladio’s eyes narrow as he reads the message. He hurls himself off the bed to open his window, cool night air streaming in, and…

He just catches the outline of Noct’s body standing on the ground below before he warps to the second floor, clutching at the windowsill. Gladio stares, furious, as Noct pulls himself up and topples gracelessly into Gladio’s room at the Amicitia household.

“You have lost your mind!” Gladio hisses, trying to keep his voice down. He grabs Noct by the shoulders, wants to shake the life out of him and resists. “How did you get past your guards? How did you get _here_?”

Noct rubs at the back of his neck with a hand. “Easy to get past the guards, been doing it for ages. And I warped here.”

Gladio lets go of Noct, spinning around and pacing in a tight circle. “I… I can’t believe you. Of all the stupid fucking things you’ve done, Prince Charmless, this might take the cake. We’ve gotta get you back before anyone realizes you’re missing.” Gladio’s mind cycles through the reactions of each of his superiors if they find out Noct’s not where he’s supposed to be.

“No.” Noct’s wearing some baggy Assassin’s Creed hoodie and jeans—he looks like a normal 19 year old instead of the Prince of Lucis. But there’s royal steel behind the word.

Gladio whirls on Noct, teeth bared in a grimace, crossing the distance between them. “I’m so pissed off that I’m a hair away from throttling you, Noct. Do you have any idea how much trouble both of us will be in if you’re reported missing and they find you here? I could lose my position as your Shield, and then where are we?”

“And you couldn’t lose your position for what happened a few days ago?” Noct asks. 

Gladio’s both pleased and dismayed to see Noct wilt under the intensity of his anger, so he dials it back a touch. Also, Noct has a point. Gladio sighs. “What do you want, Noct? What was so important that you had to be so fucking reckless and come here at two-whatever in the morning?”

“You.” Noct answers so softly that Gladio almost misses it.

He blinks once, twice before he manages to respond. “If you risked a national security crisis to get laid, Noct…” Gladio starts.

“No. I mean, not entirely. I dunno, can’t…” Noct looks towards the open window, which reminds Gladio to close it. “Can’t you just hold me or something instead of lecturing me?”

All of the air leaves Gladio’s lungs in a rush. There it is, the answer to the question that’s been lodged in Gladio’s mind. There are layers to these feelings between him and Noct, layers that Gladio doesn’t have the time or inclination to explore tonight but knows must be addressed. Gladio’s his Shield, he’s been devoted to Noctis in more ways than one for most of his life, but Noct’s forcing his hand.

Typical.

Gladio sinks onto the edge of his bed, sits, and holds out his arms to Noct. “Whatever you need.”

Noct’s in his lap almost as soon as Gladio finishes his sentence. It’s an awkward tangle of limbs as Noct gets comfortable. When Noct settles, his head rests against Gladio’s chest, legs stretched out to rest on the bed, arms wrapped around Gladio’s neck.

“Can’t believe I’m sitting here cuddling you in my damn underwear. Why do you always have to pick the most difficult ways to do things, huh?” Gladio asks, rubbing Noct’s back. “You could have just asked and I would have come over to yours. A lot less complicated that way.”

“The same reason you have to be a jerk about everything, I guess,” Noct says.

“We’ve gotta get you back,” Gladio replies.

Noct stiffens in his lap. “No. I wanna stay.”

“Noct, I’m serious. You have any idea what would happen if my dad… or anyone... finds out you’re here? This is not a good idea.”

Noct lifts his head from Gladio’s chest to regard his Shield, his mouth and eyebrows set into stubborn lines. “Make me leave.”

“Gods, sometimes I wonder if I love you or fucking _hate_ you,” Gladio says, but he brings his lips down to Noct’s and kisses him, snaking his arms around Noct’s waist as he does.

Noct practically purrs into the kiss, making a deep and happy sound in the back of his throat, and the noise rattles around in Gladio’s mind like scattered marbles. When Noct traps Gladio’s tongue between his lips and sucks on it, Gladio’s squeezes Noct reflexively, crushes his mouth to Noct’s and thrusts his own tongue between Noct’s lips.

Gladio wants this, he wants _Noct_ —he’d be lying if he said otherwise—but he really wishes that Noct could decide to be horny in less precarious circumstances.

“Lemme go,” Noct murmurs, and Gladio obliges. He pulls away, clambering out of Gladio’s lap to stretch out along the bed.

Gladio likes the look of Noct in his bed, though he’s wearing far too many clothes right now to match up with his fantasies. He follows Noct, straddling him with one of his legs on either side of Noct’s thighs. Noct looks up at him, wide eyed. Gladio reaches down and slides his hands underneath Noct’s hoodie and tshirt, relishing the feel of Noct’s warm, firm body beneath his fingers.

“You’re overdressed for this party,” Gladio says, voice dropping a half-octave lower than normal.

Noct snorts. “So corny,” he says, but he lifts his back off the bed so Gladio can divest him of the offending garments. When Gladio reaches to undo the button of Noct’s jeans, he pauses.

“How far do you want this to go, Noct?” Gladio asks. He’s rewarded with Noct’s tiny inhale, followed by his pupils going wide in the soft light of the bedroom.

“Gladio, _please_ , don’t make me say it again,” Noct says, raising his hips as Gladio palms him through the heavy fabric of his jeans.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I… I want you to fuck me. Please.” Noct’s breath hitches in his throat with the admission, and Gladio gives him a firm squeeze through his jeans.

“Knew you just came here for a good dicking,” Gladio mutters, rolling his eyes. He pulls Noct’s jeans and boxers down Noct’s legs, dropping them to the floor once they’re off. Noct’s gorgeous body laid out naked on Gladio’s bed makes his cock so hard it hurts. His erection tents his boxers, so he pulls the boxers off and tosses them away as well.

“Came here because I wanted to see you,” Noct says, “Because I want you. Because you’re mine.”

“Oh?” Gladio asks, electricity sparking along his nerves at Noct’s possessiveness. Gladio leans down to place a gentle kiss at the tip of Noct’s cock, flicking his tongue against it when he does. “I’m yours, am I? Does that means all of me, or just my dick?”

“All of you.” Noct says quickly, “And especially your dick.”

Gladio shakes his head but smiles despite himself. He leans over to his end table and opens the bottom drawer, groping for the lube and condoms that have gotten pushed to the back of it. Once he has both items, he turns back to Noct.

“Well, Your Highness, you’ll get me _and_ my cock tonight. But since you took it upon yourself to warp to my house in the wee hours of the morning, we’re gonna get straight to the main event.”

Noct spreads his legs and grabs his cock, stroking it a few times while looking at Gladio through lidded eyes. “All according to plan.”

“I should _not_ be rewarding you for this stupid fucking stunt,” Gladio says, trying to ignore the precome leaking from his cock.

“You want me just as bad as I want you, so stop kidding yourself,” Noct says.

“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy using that mouth while you still can. Let’s see how much of a smartass you are when you’re full of my cock.” 

Gladio pours a ridiculous amount of lube over one hand and lays on his side next to Noct. Noct turns his face towards Gladio, a dusting of pink across his cheekbones. Gladio reaches a hand between Noct’s thighs, feeling between his cheeks until his fingers brush Noct’s entrance.

“You sure you can handle this?” Gladio asks, smirking.

Noct scowls at him, which Gladio takes for a yes.

The scowl melts into a slack expression as Gladio slowly eases a finger inside of Noct. There’s not as much resistance as Gladio would have expected, but his muscles are almost unbearably hot as they clamp down around Gladio’s finger. Gladio watches as Noct closes his eyes.

Gladio drops his head to Noct’s shoulder. “Gods, Noct, you been practicing for this too?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Noct murmurs, drawing his lower lip between his teeth even as his hips strain towards Gladio’s fingers. “Feels good. Your fingers are so much bigger than mine.”

Gladio feels a little dizzy at the image of Noct shoving his own fingers up his ass, but he focuses on the task at hand. When Noct feels nice and relaxed around him, Gladio adds a second finger. Noct moans when he does, screwing his eyes shut.

“If you want this, you gotta stay quiet. No howling like in the locker room,” Gladio admonishes.

Once Gladio’s able to thrust both fingers in and out of Noct easily, he angles his fingers upward and puts a hint of pressure on Noct’s prostate. Noct’s back arches off the bed, a thick bead of precome dripping from his cock to his belly.

“I wasn’t h-howling,” Noct starts, but the words trail off into another moan when Gladio presses against his prostate again. “Fuck, Gladio, _touch me_ ,” Noct keens.

“Not yet,” Gladio murmurs, “‘Cause you’re gonna want that even more once you’re sitting pretty on my dick. You want a third?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Just trying to be fucking polite,” Gladio growls, nipping at Noct’s collarbone as he adds a third finger, less gently than before. Now he’s starting to meet a touch of resistance, so he slows his fingers down, works on spreading Noct out one slow thrust at a time. He’s as impatient as Noct is, really, now that his anger has been quenched by lust—but hurting him isn’t part of the plan.

Noct covers his mouth with a hand, stifling a cry as Gladio presses his fingers inside Noct as far as they’ll go. Gladio can hear Noct panting into his hand and it sends all kinds of interesting sensations straight to his cock. Maybe it’s because they shouldn’t be doing this, or maybe it’s the thrill of getting caught, or maybe it’s that Noct is perfect even if he’s irritating as shit, but Gladio doesn’t think he’ll last long tonight either.

“Gladio, I’m good… I’m _so_ good, I’m ready,” Noct whimpers.

Gladio thrusts his fingers in and out of Noct a few more times before letting them slide out of his ass with a wet, obscene noise. Gladio rolls over onto his back and rips open the foil of the condom, sliding it over his throbbing cock. He adds more lube and gives himself a couple of strokes.

“C’mon, Princess, up you go. This’ll be easier if you’re on top,” Gladio says, pulling at Noct’s waist with his clean hand.

Noct sits up; his breaths are shallow already and he eyes Gladio’s cock with a mix of lust and anticipation. When he crawls over Gladio’s body to straddle his hips, the look he gives Gladio stokes the fire that’s pooled in his groin. Noct reaches behind himself to line Gladio’s cock up with the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but closes it and starts to ease himself down on Gladio’s dick.

He barely even has the head all the way in when he starts to swear. “Astrals, _fucking_ fuck, Gods, it’s so big, _aah_ —” Noct sinks down another half an inch, searing hot and tight around Gladio’s cock, “How the fuck is it gonna fit?”

“Easy, easy,” Gladio says, rubbing Noct’s thighs in broad, light strokes, “Relax. You’re doing so good, Noct, you’re so fucking tight and beautiful.”

Gladio feels Noct’s muscles ease slightly, and he slides down another inch, his legs quivering. Noct’s cock strains towards his belly, red and swollen and leaking. Noct gets three quarters of the way down before he pauses, rocking his hips, and Gladio has to bite back his own groan.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s even better than I thought, fuck, _Gladio, shit_ ,” Noct says through a clenched jaw, his head thrown back and a flush creeping up his neck.

Gladio should quiet him down, but hearing him is such a turn on that he can’t make himself do it. He encircles Noct’s waist with his hands and digs his fingers into the hip bones that curve up and around.

“C’mon gorgeous, just a little more. You wanted this, so fucking take it,” Gladio says, cock throbbing.

Noct grunts as he lowers himself the rest of the way down, his ass flush against Gladio’s pelvis. He leans forward and braces himself against Gladio’s chest, panting, staying still as he adjusts.

Gladio notices a few tears trickling from the corners of Noct’s closed eyes. “Noct… you okay?”

“I’m good… I’m good,” Noct says, “Just feels _really_ fucking intense. And amazing. Like I’m gonna be split in half.”

“Good,” Gladio says, rubbing his palm in a circle against Noct’s lower back, trying to focus through the haze of pleasure. “You can stop if you need to, anytime.”

Noct levels a glare at Gladio with damp eyes. “If you think I’m stopping now, you’re insane.”

“In that case…” Gladio starts, grabbing the leather glove from his Crownsguard uniform off the end table, “Open up that pretty mouth of yours. Not gonna have you wake the house up once you get going.”

Noct raises an eyebrow but complies. Gladio places the glove to Noct’s lips and presses half of it in his mouth.

“Bite down,” Gladio says, more firmly than he thought he could considering he’s balls deep in Noct’s ass. Noct looks like he’s about to protest, but soon the glove is clenched between his teeth.

As soon as Noct starts to ride him, Gladio’s glad he insisted on some kind of gag. Noct moans around the leather as he slowly lifts himself off Gladio’s cock. When he comes back down, it’s much faster than the first time. It’s all Gladio can do to keep his own noises quiet as Noct increases his tempo, occasionally pausing to grind his hips back and forth while Gladio’s completely inside him. The heat behind his navel builds faster and faster as he watches Noct bounce up and down his cock, leather glove jammed between his teeth.

“You want me to touch you?” Gladio asks. At Noct’s frantic nod, Gladio grabs his dick. It’s so slippery with precome that Gladio loses his grip at first, but he starts to stroke Noct with long, firm pulls on his shaft, matching his tempo.

Noct cries out around the glove. Noct’s whole body starts to tremble and Gladio strokes him faster. He’s so impossibly tight that Gladio’s clenching his own thighs to hold back his orgasm—he needs Noct to come, because Six, he’s not gonna last much longer himself. Noct’s dick swells in Gladio’s hand, leaking everywhere.

When Noct comes, it’s the hottest fucking thing Gladio’s ever seen. He throws his head back and moans, long and loud and thankfully muffled by that damn glove. His abs roll and clench and come spurts everywhere—on Noct’s stomach, on Gladio’s hand, on Gladio’s stomach. Noct’s muscles clench vicelike around Gladio’s cock and that’s it, he’s coming too, his hands grabbing Noct’s hips and holding Noct down with as Gladio rides out his orgasm.

They’re both shaking messes as they come down by degrees. Noct pulls the glove from his mouth and chucks it on the bed, flopping down on the mattress. Gladio turns away for a moment to remove and tie off the condom, tossing it in the trash before joining Noct on the bed. Noct tilts his face towards Gladio and Gladio kisses him, long and deep.

“So, a few things, Your Highness,” Gladio says.

Noct rolls his eyes but is too blissed out to complain more.

“First, we’re gonna get cleaned up—thank fuck I have an ensuite bathroom. Second, we’re setting an alarm for ass-o-clock so we can smuggle you out of here and get you back to your apartment before the whole Citadel’s on alert. Third, we’re gonna talk about this… us… when it’s daylight and where everyone keeps their pants on for the whole conversation.”

“Sounds good,” Noct murmurs, already sounding sleepy.

“You’re gonna make me carry you to the shower, aren’t you?” Gladio asks.

“Probably.”

Gladio does carry Noct to the shower and then back to bed to steal a few hours rest. When Gladio leaves the Amicitia estate at a far earlier hour than usual, he’s carrying a _large_ black gym bag, and if Jared notices the bag squirming, well, he doesn’t comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you reached the end! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated. [You can find me on Tumblr as well.](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/)


End file.
